Finales and Endgame
__TOC__ WARNING! THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS! ''' '''If you want to work out how to complete the game on your own best return to the front page. Finales There are three different endings in Eldritch. The ending you get depends upon if you have lit all the candles in the Endless Library and if you have all the sacred items with you. In addition, there is a fourth ending if the player decides to skip collecting Soul Orbs and instead take on the challenging Mountain of Madness, a separate alternate method to beat the game. After you complete the game with any finale and starting a new game, the Soul of the Librarian can be taken from a pedestal in the library to start NewGame+, an extra level of difficulty. The Bad Ending You must gather all three Soul Orbs, open an archdoor to the Endless Library and fail to find and light all three candles. After performing Ritual of Binding on the third floor of the third world of the Endless Library, you leave some of the Old Ones rampage the Earth and sacrifice yourself as a library guardian. : "You read aloud the ancient words of the ritual of binding. : The Old Ones still remaining within the boundaries of the library are trapped, and will no longer pose any threat to Earth. Yet many more of them had already escaped, and still rampage beyond the library's walls. : Having done all you could, you complete the ritual by performing the final step: surrendering yourself to remain forever in the library as its guardian." The Good Ending The Good Ending is achieved by performing the Ritual of Binding after lighting all three candles in the Endless Library. After performing the Ritual of Binding on the third floor of the third world of the Endless Library, the Old Ones remain captured in the library and you sacrifice yourself to remain in the library to serve as its guardian. : "You read aloud the ancient words of the ritual of binding. : Drawn to the candles you lit, the Old Ones stop their rampage, become quiet, and drift lethargically toward the heart of the library. : After they are again safely contained within their prison, you complete the ritual by performing the final step: surrendering yourself to remain forever in the library as its guardian." The Great Ending To get to this ending, you must find and light all three candles in the Endless Library, and perform the Ritual of Binding while having all three sacred items (located in the shadow worlds) equipped (Holy Symbol, Sandals and Consecration Kit). If the Ritual is performed without these sacred items, either the Good or Bad Ending is achieved, depending on whether all the candles were lit or not. The Explorer's Journal, Page 4 contains a hint on how to achieve this finale. So, you can, but it is very unlikely that you complete with this final on a first run without cheating (i.e. reading this wiki). Tip: Every sacred item occupies very useful slot for boots, kit or gear. Also, you cannot just drop boots, kit or gear in any place, you have to exchange them for something of the same type. So I think the easiest way when you find a sacred item is to grab it, leaving your current item in the shadow world, go back to the shop in the first world of the area and leave the sacred item there, exchanging it with something in the shop. Then return to the shadow world and grab your item back. Tip: After you have cleared the Endless Library and got to the Altar of Binding, you can safely return to the start area and make a run for the shops grabbing the sacred items. As the shops are in the first worlds of every area and the worlds are already cleaned, it should be fast and easy. If all the requirements were fulfilled, the Old Ones will remain captured in the library when the Ritual of Binding is performed and you will be free, having placed a consecrated symbol to replace you. : "You read aloud the ancient words of the ritual of binding. : Drawn to the candles you lit, the Old Ones stop their rampage, become quiet, and drift lethargically toward the heart of the library. : After they are again safely contained within their prison, you complete the ritual by performing the final step: placing a consecrated symbol in your stead to ward the Old Ones. : At long last, you are free of the library. And the Old Ones sleep, forever..." : : The Mountains of Madness Ending You can choose to beat the game this way instead of visiting the other worlds to collect three soul orbs and then entering the final world. However it is just as, if not more, challenging and time consuming. You must descend down ten levels, grab a pair of airplane keys, and then ascend back up the tiers back to the plane. :"The airplane's engine coughs as you turn the key in the ignition. :You try not to dwell on the impossibly ancient things you have witnessed. As the plane lifts off the ground, you glance back toward the strange mountains with their unearthly rectangular monoliths, and a chill runs through your body. :You have escaped with your life, but what of your sanity?"